Time of Need
by walkertxkitty
Summary: WAM. A holiday story of sorts in which Walker invites Alex to spend a weekend with him but things don't go as planned.


**Time of Need**

**Author's Note:** This is a one shot snippet taking place the day after "_Simple Gifts"_. The reader may wish to refer to the master story, _What Price Humanity?_, for clarification on the identities of the original characters.

"_Though it seems we had such little time for us  
Will you say to me a little rain's gonna come  
When the sky can't offer none to me  
'Cause I will come for you  
When my days are through_

"And I'll let your smile just off and carry me"

**----- **"In My Time of Need" performed by Ryan Adams

Alex yawned as she sleepily tried to place her surroundings; the clothing she'd slept in wasn't hers. She fingered the worn flannel fabric of the button down shirt wonderingly and smiled as she remembered.

_Walker had asked her to stay the night with him and they'd gone upstairs together._

The cat had been unceremoniously ejected and exiled to spend the night in Kathy's room. He hadn't been able to convince the dog to leave the room but Seminole seemed content to let Alex have the bed. The old husky had curled up in the corner on the pile of horse blankets Walker had provided for him and pointedly ignored the humans' antics.

Last night had been precious to her, a time of finally being able to admit their affections for one another. In the quiet calm of the bedroom, nestled cozily under the blankets and quilt, they'd explored one another thoroughly. Secure in one another's arms, it had been --- for once ---as if no one else existed. She'd snuggled deeply into the warmth of the flannel sheets and wriggled around until her head lay on Walker's chest. He'd made love to her then and they'd fallen asleep so entwined, with her leg thrown carelessly over the top of his thigh and his hand lightly caressing her rumpled hair.

Walker was already awake. The chill in the air and the sound of wind rattling down the chimney told him that the change in the weather he'd sensed two days earlier had finally arrived. The preternatural darkness suggested a heavy cloud cover; the Dallas area would see a rare snow fall. He looked down at Alex nestled into the hollow of his shoulder and a smile of pure pleasure transformed his face.

He loved to watch her. He knew now that she was and always would be the love of his life and he cursed himself for taking so long to realize it. _I ought to ask her to marry me_, he thought but something inside him still shied away at the thought of taking that next step. Still, he resolved to show his affections for her more often. _She's quite a lady._

Searching Alex's face for the signs of the worry which had been her constant companion for the past several months, he was relieved to see her resting so peacefully. Walker regretted the stress he'd caused her more than he'd regretted anything else in his life. He knew he'd put her through living hell when he'd gotten so sick; he'd come so close to giving up, to crossing the river and since then they'd argued constantly about some of the decisions he had been making. Until this week, they had barely spoken civil words to one another outside their workplace.

"Mornin'," she murmured as she rolled away, stood up, and stretched luxuriously. "A penny for your thoughts, Cowboy." She met his gaze and the depth and intensity of emotions reflected there nearly took her breath away. _He really _does _love me! _

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A little before six-thirty," Alex answered. "I shut your alarm off. No one's up yet," she added helpfully.

"C'mere, sleepy head." Walker snatched playfully at her, catching Alex off balance, and snagged the cuff of her nightshirt. With a yelp of surprise, she tumbled over backwards into his arms.

"Sleepy head?" Alex scoffed. "The rooster's not even awake yet!"

He flashed a lopsided grin. "I've been awake since five this morning…waiting."

"Oh, you were, were you? We'll see about that." Alex thrust both hands to his side and began tickling him.

"You don't play fair," Walker complained between gasps of laughter.

"I never promised I would." She found a particularly sensitive spot, down hear the bottom of the ribs and continued until he was breathless.

Squirming and wriggling as he tried to capture Alex's hands, he growled in an accusatory tone, "Kathy told you I'm ticklish, didn't she?" He succeeded in restraining her hands and glared, challenging her to deny it.

"Ah-ah, Ranger Walker," she responded, wagging a finger at him. The gesture turned into a caress which followed his jaw line. "That, my dear, comes under attorney-client privilege. I'll never tell."

"I'm gonna ground her until she's forty!" he howled as Alex renewed her assault. A sharp pain took him by surprise. He hoped she hadn't noticed the grimace, for he devoutly wished to continue what they'd started, but he couldn't ignore his discomfort. "Alex. Alex, stop it. I mean it," he managed. Another pain, this one worse than the first, caused his eyes to widen. He didn't quite suppress a groan.

Instantly contrite, Alex let him go. Her blue eyes reflected concern. "You okay, Walker? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all right, Alex, you didn't hurt me. I must have pulled a muscle when I raced the horses yesterday." Walker closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he waited for the worst of the pain to subside. It didn't feel like a pulled muscle. He rubbed at it absently and winced; he was beginning to feel peculiar.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just need a moment to catch my breath." Walker tried a smile which didn't quite work and patted the mattress. "C'mon back to bed, Alex, and quit worrying about me."

She went willingly back into his arms. Walker wrapped them tightly around her and pulled her snugly against his chest with his chin nestled in the silky strands of her blond hair. "I heard about the racing." Alex's voice was disapproving. "You have got to learn to take it easy, Cowboy. You're not indestructible, you know." She broke off her scolding when she realized Walker was trembling. She twisted around so that she could see his face. "You look pale. Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

Walker didn't answer her. A wave of nausea hit him. He swallowed forcefully and bolted upright in the bed. His body had broken out in a sheen of clammy sweat. "Damn," he muttered, "why is this happening now?" Tossing back the blankets, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and balanced on its edge. Running fingers through sweat soaked hair, Walker concentrated on evening out his breathing and heart rate. It helped; he felt a little better but not much.

"Walker?" Alex had scooted over beside him. Her fingers lightly stroked his bare back in a soothing motion. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I…I don't know," he answered, distracted. _If I just concentrate, maybe I won't lose control. _The nausea hit him again, accompanied by more rippling spasms of pain. "Alex," he cried in agony, "please….just don't…don't touch me right now. I can't handle it." He gulped, lurched roughly away from her, and sprinted in the direction of the master bathroom.

Alex debated following him and then decided he would probably prefer his privacy. When he didn't come back, however, concern overrode desire to avoid Walker's wrath if she embarrassed him. She found Walker crouched on the floor, arms braced in front of him and forehead resting against the porcelain. He breathed in slow, irregular hiccoughs and his hair hung lankly in his face. He didn't hear her come in.

"Hey," Alex said softly, placing a gentle hand on the top of Walker's head. "You've got a nosebleed. Here, this will help you feel better." He heard water running and then a cold compress was placed against the back of his neck. She wet a second wash cloth and tenderly wiped his face. "You're running a bit of a fever. You should have said you were feeling sick, Cordell."

"I was just _tired_," Walker insisted, disgusted at his own body's betrayal and frustrated that Alex had to see him like this. "I had a headache Wednesday --- spent too much time hunched over paperwork --- and it was _gone_ yesterday…" His stomach heaved again. Miserable, he motioned weakly for Alex to leave.

"I'm _not_ going away," she told him firmly and waited patiently for the retching to stop. Alex offered him a glass of water. "You'll want to rinse your mouth." Walker heard her moving away as she grabbed his robe off its wall peg and draped it around his shoulders. "Are you all right now?"

He nodded wearily. "I'll be fine." Exhausted, he sat back on his heels and leaned against her. "There's a 'flu virus circulating around the office."

She offered him a hand up. "Come on, Walker, back to bed with you. You need rest."

"I can't," Walker responded, though at the moment he wanted nothing more than to comply. Even with Alex's help, he staggered. His legs didn't seem to want to cooperate and he was glad when they made it back to the bed. "The horses need fed and I should check on our guests." He was almost grateful when Alex ignored him and helped him lie down.

"You're doing too much too soon," Alex objected. "I'll take care of the horses. At work, you need to let Auguston and Lane or Trivette take the field calls and serve the warrants."

"I have, mostly."

"Walker," Alex said reproachfully, "I have to process the arrest reports in order to make a case for prosecution. Did you forget I can see perfectly well who signed them? In the last two weeks, you've gone out on three busts, served seven warrants, and been on at least one stake out. That's not anyone's idea of light duty."

"It's mine," he retorted. "Those were important busts. I couldn't send Trivette in without experienced back up and Auguston is too green. Lane is on vacation. You weren't supposed to know about that stake out. Who told you?"

"Trivette let it slip."

"The man couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life," Walker grumbled and pounded the mattress in frustration. He groaned because the injudicious movement had provoked another wave of nausea.

She soothed him with a light kiss on his forehead. Her hand lingered against his cheek. "You feel awfully warm. Do I need to call a doctor?"

"Nah," Walker said, closing his eyes. "I really will be all right. You can send Amie up when you see her if you're worried."

"I think I'll do that." She pulled the blankets up around him. "You go back to sleep. I'm perfectly capable of doing the chores. And if I can't handle a couple of teen aged girls, I don't deserve to be Tarrant County's assistant district attorney."

That statement elicited a half hearted chuckle from Walker. "I don't think Kathy will appreciate the comparison. Keep her occupied if you can; I don't want her worrying about me."

Alex sighed as she sat down next to him. "You know there's not much I can do about that. The two of you share such a strong connection that she's going to know something is wrong. However" she smiled and held up a hand to quiet Walker's protests "I believe Kathy was planning on showing David and his family around Dallas. I'll make sure she keeps those plans. Trivette's going to take them apartment hunting. That studio David's living in isn't big enough for the three of them and the management doesn't allow pets."

"I told Mari she and her daughter were welcome to stay here as long as they needed."

"Unfortunately, Mari Doyle is almost as stubborn as her brother. She's not the kind of woman who accepts charity easily. She doesn't want to impose upon you. It'll be good for David to have family around him; he spends far too much time alone."

"Make sure you warn them about Trivette and his 'sure deals'."

"I don't think I'll have to," Alex laughed, "after the most recent fiasco with David's stock portfolio. Trivette is only allowed to go if he promises not mention 'sure deals' or 'investments of a lifetime'."

"Well, I'm glad Trivette's going with them." Walker would have preferred his ward spend considerably less time with the handsome red headed Ranger but he knew, in spite of his penchant for wheeling and dealing, that Trivette could be counted on to keep things from getting out of hand. _He'll look after her and remind Auguston of his moral and legal obligations._

Alex cocked her head, listening. "Well, the girls are awake." She patted Walker's thigh and got up. "I'd better get going. As soon as I've fixed breakfast and gotten them out of the house, I'll come back up to check on you."

He grasped her hand as she finished slipping on a borrowed pair of sweat pants. "Alex?"

"What is it, Walker?"

"This isn't exactly how I planned to spend the weekend with you," he said sheepishly, "but stay with me anyway?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Cowboy." With a loving smile, she smoothed the hair off his forehead and kissed him again. "Get some rest." Leaving him to get comfortable, Alex padded down the hallway to Kathy's room. The door was ajar and the girls' voices carried to her as she approached.

"…don't know if I should go," Kathy was insisting. "Something is _wrong_ with Walker."

"I'm sure Ranger Walker will be fine," Bree pointed out. "He _said_ he was just tired."

"I think he needs me. I can't just leave him alone!"

"Ranger Walker wouldn't be alone. Ms. Cahill stayed the night."

The tone of Kathy's voice changed from worry to pleased surprise. "I was hoping she would. Do you really think she did?"

"Well, her car's still in the driveway. Where else would she be?"

Alex realized she'd been eavesdropping and blushed. _The little minxes! Better break this up before their speculation goes any further._ She knocked on the door and walked in. "Good morning, ladies!" she announced cheerfully. "I'm about to head downstairs and fix breakfast. Either of you want to lend a hand?"

"Sure, Ms. Cahill," said Bree. "Momma's already in the kitchen gettin' things set up. She's used to cookin' for my Da and me. "

"Hurry and get dressed then," Alex said. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Headed for the shower!" Bree shouted, snatching up her towel, and barreled past Alex into the hallway.

Kathy still hadn't said anything. She stared intently at Alex, eyes slightly unfocused as though she were mentally searching for something. "Kathy," she said gently, "did you want to ask me something?"

"Where's Ranger Walker this morning?" she asked. "He's usually up before dawn so he can perform his exercise routine and feed the horses."

"He's been very tired," Alex temporized, knowing she could not get away with lying outright to her, "and right now it would be best to let him sleep. Would you do me a huge favor and take care of the horses?"

Kathy favored Alex with one of her rare smiles. "I can do that, at least. Let me get dressed."

Alex reached out and ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. "Sounds like we've got a deal. And I'll try to make certain that Trivette and David don't devour everything before you get back."

"I don't think even those two could manage that." Kathy's voice was muffled as she slipped a sweatshirt over her head. "Bree says her mother cooks as though she's expecting an army."

"She'd have to, with David in the house. Need help getting downstairs?"

"Thanks, Ms. Cahill, but I can manage."

She paused, hand on the door knob, and gave Kathy a stern glance. "Don't even think of riding one of them. If anything is out of reach, you come let me know."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Kathy said as she buttoned her jeans. "Ranger Walker rearranged everything for me last week. He must have known Sheriff Hendricks and Amie were coming over with my horses."

Chaos reigned in the ranch kitchen when Alex finally got there. Walker _could_ cook and normally kept it in reasonable order but it looked as though a Texas twister had blown through it. Someone had spilled flour on the counters and floor and dropped a few eggs; small paw prints danced through the mess. She heard the Schipperke yapping and found Mari Doyle chasing the little black dog around the kitchen with a batter coated wooden spoon. "You little black devil, c'mon back here or I'm gonna tan your hide!"

Chessie, seeing Alex, wagged her little stub tail and leaped. Alex instinctively caught the little dog, which wriggled in her arms and grinned. A streak of flour marred the black fur across the nose. She held something firmly in her teeth. "And what have you been up to?" Alex laughed.

"Egg suckin'," said Mari through gritted teeth. "That infuriatin' girl child taught Chessie how to open the fridge and now she's gone an' helped herself!"

"Did you do that, you naughty thing?" Alex asked. Chessie dropped the egg, which joined the others broken on the floor, and then squirmed away. A carefully timed jump took her over the breakfast bar and landed her safely out of reach of both women. They heard a scrabbling as Chessie pried the screen door open and squirted out into the fenced pasture.

"That dog," Mari sighed. "If I didn't love her so much, she'd be scrapple by now."

Alex, laughing, grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the flour. "Here, I'll help clean up the mess."

"I sent Bree to the store for more eggs. Ranger Walker oughta have a chicken coop, 'specially with a growin' young'un in the house."

"I'm afraid Walker is strictly a horse breeder when it comes to the ranch," Alex responded as she emptied the dust pan into the trash. "I've told him he needs a garden too but he just gave me that stubborn look and said, 'Horses don't eat flowers'."

"Man's got a lot to learn about young'uns and having a girl-child in the house."

"Don't I know it!" Alex replied ruefully. "I only hope he figures it out before either of them come to grief."

Mari took a cast iron griddle out of one of the cupboards, cut a piece of fatback from the plate on the counter, and waited for it to melt. "Ranger Walker's a good 'un, I can tell. He'll do all right." She ladled the pancake batter in neat dollar-sized spoonfuls onto the sizzling griddle. Glancing slyly at Alex, she asked, "Your man comin' down for breakfast, Miz Cahill?"

Alex could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks. "I…he…we're not ---" she stammered.

"You are," Mari insisted smugly. "A man like Walker don't ask a lady to stay with him 'less he means to make her his own."

"I hadn't thought about it quite that way," Alex said as she cut up vegetables for omelets. She knew Walker had been with other women but those relationships didn't seem to last long. Occasionally he got comfortable enough with one of them to bring her around to CD's but Walker had never, to her knowledge, invited a woman out to his ranch unless he'd been tasked with her protection. Walker didn't mix business with pleasure; Alex doubted he'd done anything except his job.

"Maybe you oughta, Miz Cahill," Mari said as she flipped the pancakes. "Man needs a good strong woman to ride the river with, someone who understands the importance of the job."

"No need for formalities," she said. "It's 'Miss Cahill' in the courtroom. My friends call me Alex."

"Mine call me Mare."

"Work interferes more often than it draws us together," Alex responded thoughtfully. "Every time we get close, something happens --- he gets shot, I get kidnapped, we get into a disagreement over the handling of a case, the governor wants something, one of the Rangers needs him on a case --- and he withdraws or shuts down." She toyed with the soap suds as she gathered the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink to soak. "I guess you could say we're married to our professions. There just isn't time for much else."

"Well, he's makin' time now, sugar. Walker's like his mustangs: you got 'im in the corral and now you got to work on gettin' 'im to take the bridle. He's gonna run sometimes but he won't go far. He wants this as much as you do." She slid the first stack of pancakes --- enough for three people --- onto a single plate. "That should be enough for Dave and I'm guessin' Mr. Trivette will eat about the same. Want I should fix a plate for Ranger Walker too?"

Alex shook her head. "I'll fix him something later."

Mari tasted the remaining batter and then added a few drops of vanilla. "He did look a mite peaked when he stopped to help us out. Anything I can do?"

"He's tired," Alex admitted. "Walker's used to a more active lifestyle. Ever since he got so sick, it's been difficult for him." She sighed. "He overexerts himself and then it catches up with him a few days later. He'll be all right."

Further discussion became impossible at that point because Bree, with Chessie nipping at her heels, came back with the eggs. Trivette and David, sniffing the air like a pair of hounds, followed. "Look who I found scrounging around outside!" she announced as she set the carton on the counter.

"Morning, Mare," Auguston said, enveloping his older sister in a big hug. Anything else she might have said came out as a high pitched squeak. His mobile face fell into soulful lines when he saw the stack of pancakes. "Are those by chance for me? I'm starving!"

Mari shoved the plate at him and smacked him on the seat of his jeans with the spatula. "That should keep you from wasting away for a good five minutes. There's syrup and butter on the table; now get out of my kitchen!"

"Hey," Trivette protested plaintively, "aren't you gonna leave some for the rest of us?"

"I'm makin' more, Mr. Trivette," Mari informed him, spatula raised threateningly, "so you can just join Davey in the dining room."

"Yes, ma'am!" Grinning, Trivette pinched a handful of shredded cheese from the pile Alex was grating and joined Auguston at the table.

"I'm about finished here," Alex announced as she broke the last egg into a bowl and began scrambling them. "Bree, did you see Kathy out there this morning?"

"Down at the corrals," Bree said, distributing the pancakes her mother had made onto plates. "I think she was saddlin' up one of the ponies."

"She'd better not be!" Alex slammed a cast iron skillet onto the counter with unnecessary force. She didn't stay angry long as her expression changed to concern. "It's too soon, she'll hurt herself."

"Kathy and Walker have way too much in common," Trivette muttered and applied himself with extra diligence to his pancakes. "Where _is_ Walker?" he dared ask.

"Sleeping," replied Alex in a tone she hoped would end the conversation, "and he'll remain that way for as long as we let him." The look she turned on Trivette could have melted iron and said clearly, _You're not off the hook. You and I will be having a conversation you won't like later._

Auguston wiped his mouth with a napkin, set it on the table, and scooted his chair back. "I'll go get her, Alex."

His niece had been correct; by the time Auguston reached the corrals, he could see Kathy awkwardly guiding a horse around the paddock. It wasn't, he noticed with relief, one of the two wild mustangs the Hendricks had brought in yesterday. She saw him, murmured something in her native Navajo to the horse, and urged the animal forward until they were standing across from him. A light wind teased tendrils of red brown hair out of the loose braid and twined them around her face. Astride the buckskin pony, her expression fierce, she looked to Auguston every bit the proud independent Indian warrior.

A warm smile tugged at his lips. _She's such a beautiful woman!_ He thought. _I wonder if she knows what she does to a man…to_ this _man._ He put that thought swiftly away; both Alex and Walker would skin him alive if he ever treated Kathy as anything more than a teen. He understood, because of his Seminole heritage, that in most Native cultures Kathy would have been considered a woman grown, capable of making adult decisions including whether or not she wanted to date a man. His own sister had been married at age fifteen; she and her husband had brought Bree into the world seven months later. Lane and Walker, the latter with some force, had been quick to remind him when he'd initially protested that in their presence the laws of the state of Texas would prevail…and since the laws of Texas still considered her a child, so must he. "Kathy," he said, schooling his features into a stern look and trying to sound firm, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I had to ride," she said with a toss of her head, "to see if I still could. No one would have let me if I'd asked." Her voice became sullen but her eyes pleaded for him to understand.

_She's wound pretty tight. If I say the wrong thing, she's liable to go off on me._ He leaned against the fence post, deliberately casual, and kept his voice carefully neutral. "None of us want you to stop being who you are or stop doing the things you love. The restrictions are there to keep you from hurting yourself again. Bones and muscle take time to heal. You need to take that time," he added persuasively. Auguston knew a bit about that himself; after being shot, it had been three months before he had been allowed full use of his shoulder and it still ached on occasion.

Kathy seemed to lose her resistance; the defiant warrior disappeared, replaced by a confused and hurting adolescent. "Horses don't pass judgment," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Auguston wasn't certain if she'd meant him to hear or not.

_Does Walker even _know_ what's going on with her? The kids at school must be giving her hell. _ "I won't either," he assured her and gingerly climbed over the fence. _Wouldn't want to split my jeans._ He found himself blushing and was glad Kathy couldn't see his face. He dared to offer her his hand. "C'mon down from there, kiddo. I need your help today finding a decent place for me and my kin to live."

She allowed Auguston to lift her gently down from the pony. "David!" Kathy clung to him, shaking with pent up emotions, and Auguston knew she was crying.

Of their own volition, his arms went more securely around her. He held her gently, mindful of propriety, and stroked her back. When he felt the sobs slowing, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and silently wiped the tears away. "There now, kiddo, it's all right. You know you can always come to me if you need to talk, don't you?"

Sniffling, Kathy stuck the handkerchief into her pocket. "I know, David." She favored him with a watery smile and spoke tentatively, "I didn't exactly disobey; Cutter's not saddled."

Auguston took a closer look at the pony, really seeing it for the first time. "So he's not," he exclaimed, chuckling. He took a moment to secure the reins so that the pony wouldn't trip over them if he chose to graze and then tousled Kathy's hair. Sweeping her up into his arms and surprising her into giggles, he deposited her back in her wheelchair. "Let's get back up to the house before Trivette eats our breakfast!"

Alex shot a questioning glance at them when they returned. Kathy's face crumpled in apprehension as she waited for Auguston to respond. He winked at her before looking in Alex's direction and giving her the barest shake of his head. Alex smiled in relief and then served them each a plate. "It was the best I could do, guys," she said ruefully. She poked Trivette, who yelped in protest, in the side. "Jimmy practically cleaned us out!"

"Did not," Trivette muttered through a final mouthful of pancakes.

"Hey," Auguston exclaimed, "that's mine! You keep your grubby hands out of my plate."

They finished eating quickly and Alex declined Kathy's offer to do the dishes. "I'll take care of it," she assured her. "You go with Trivette and show David and his family around Dallas."

Kathy still looked uncertain about going with the others. "I really ought to stay --- "

Bree grabbed her hand and grinned impishly. "Please come with us. Uncle Davey's promised to take us to the mall afterwards and we might see a movie."

"Go with them," Alex said firmly. "You'll have fun and you can tell Walker and I about your day when you get back." She gave the girl's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "I'll take good care of him," she assured Kathy in a lower voice.

With gentle persuasion and persistence, Alex finally got them all out the door. When they'd piled into Auguston's rented Pathfinder --- _He'll have to get a new vehicle too_, she thought,_ because that old junk heap Mari drove here probably won't ever run again and his Nissan is too small _--- and headed to the metroplex she quickly did the dishes and put them away. When the little kitchen had been restored to order, she looked in on Walker. His fever had risen but he was sleeping peacefully and so she left him to find Amie.

No one answered her knock on the trailer door; it had been unhitched and the truck which pulled it was gone from where Sheriff Hendricks had parked it. She remembered Lane had taken vacation time and surmised the two were off hunting or fishing. Alex couldn't imagine those two taking the young paramedic along with them; she sat down at the picnic table and drank the cup of coffee she'd brought along.

About fifteen minutes later, the curly haired Navajo rode up on a chestnut mare. She vaulted from the saddle, tied the reins to the rear of the trailer, and then put a nose bag on the horse. The saddle got stowed away in one of the overhead compartments and from the pocket of her jeans Amie removed a curry comb with which she began grooming the horse. "Yah-tay-go-e-elah, Alex," she said. "Good morning. I was riding that trail which goes over the back forty."

Alex smiled and finished the last of her coffee. "That's a good ride, especially in the early spring. Walker and I have taken that trail several times." Alex's face clouded with worry. _I've been gone long enough. I really should go back and check on him again. He might need me._

"How _is _Ranger Walker this morning?" Amie asked, interpreting Alex's concern correctly. She'd seen how tired and ragged the Ranger looked yesterday.

It didn't surprise her when Alex admitted in a low voice, "Walker's sick. He won't let me take him into town but he's asking for you."

Amie gave a low whistle. "If he feels that bad, I'd better have a look at him." She washed her hands under the spigot and then dried them on a coarse dish towel. Snatching her medical bag from one of the storage bins, she followed Alex back to the ranch house.

They found Walker leaning against the door jamb for support as he tried to wobble his way back to the bed. Mari's husky, whining worriedly and occasionally nudging the Ranger's hand, had practically glued himself to Walker's side. "I…I'm okay, boy," Walker muttered tiredly.

"He's been throwing up all morning," Alex told her. "These sheets are soaked," she noted in surprise as she tried to smooth the tangled blankets. "I'll change them."

"C'mon, Ranger Walker, let us help," Amie said, adopting a brisk no-nonsense tone of voice. Shaking, Walker allowed himself to be guided to a chest at the foot of the bed. He sat with his head in his hands. "Not doing well today?" she asked sympathetically.

"Been better," he panted, "but I'll be all right. Just let me sleep."

"Probably a good idea," Amie agreed, "but humor me and let me see what I can do to make you more comfortable at least?" He nodded, in no condition to argue, and the two women got him back to bed. Amie quickly but efficiently examined the Ranger. "Nothing to worry about," she assured him, catching his anxious look. "Your lungs are clear. The fever could be bothersome but it's not dangerous. You need rest and fluids. Alex, get him some water and have him drink it in small sips."

"Couldn't keep anything down," he responded, embarrassed.

"Do you know where he keeps his medications?" she asked Alex. "The pharmacy should have a standing prescription for Reglan on file for him. I can take it into town and get it refilled if he doesn't have any. I ought to check his blood sugar too."

Alex stared first at the little medic and then her gaze settled on Walker. Her lips pursed. "He never said anything to me about that," she said in a tight voice. "We all thought he had completely recovered."

Amie shook her head. "I've seen this happen before on the reservation. The type of infection he contracted, especially considering it was an anomalous strain, can have repercussions on health even years later…and he's still recovering. Walker, you need to be more careful until you've fully regained your strength or you're going to keep having relapses."

"I can't, Amie. If I don't take care of things they don't get done. It's that simple." He stoically endured the pricking of his finger with the thick needle while Amie drew the blood and waited for analysis of the sample.

"You're going to have to, Ranger Walker," she responded, her face serious. "Blood glucose is down to 55. Alex, if he can't start keeping down liquids within the next hour or two and we can't get that back up into normal range, I'd prefer to take him to the emergency room."

"I won't go," Walker growled.

"You will if I say you will." Eyes snapping, Amie matched his stubbornness. "This could be serious," she explained in a more moderate tone. "You could develop pancreatitis or tear the esophagus again."

He gave in with ill grace. "The pills are in that drawer in the night stand."

"I'll get them." Alex rummaged around in the drawer and finally came up with a bottle tucked away in one corner. Its contents, she noted, were half gone. _I ought to be keeping a closer watch on him_, she thought guiltily. _I had no idea that he was still feeling sick so often._ She shook one of the tablets out of the bottle into her hand. "Here, Walker," she said, placing it in his mouth and offering him a glass of water. "Take small sips, honey."

He was thirsty but experience had taught him the unfortunate results of drinking too much too quickly. Walker contented himself with a few swallows of water and then handed the glass back to Alex. He ignored both women, pulled the blankets up around his shoulders, and closed his eyes.

Amie, who had been watching his efforts, nodded in satisfaction. "Give it about half an hour for the Reglan to work and then try giving him some watered down apple juice."

"Wouldn't orange juice be better?" Alex asked.

She nodded. "It would, but it's too acid for his system in its current condition."

They walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Supervised by Amie, Alex began mixing the juice up in the proportions directed. "He'll really be all right?" she asked anxiously.

The paramedic stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I can't guarantee that, of course," she said, tempering her doubts with a slight smile, "but it does seem to be nothing more than a case of the 'flu. I'll be happier with that diagnosis if we can get his blood sugar back to normal. I'd still recommend he take a few days off work to get back his strength, make sure he's fully recovered."

"I'll make certain he takes that recommendation to heart," Alex said grimly, giving the contents of the pitcher a final sloshing stir. _I guess Trivette is not the only one whose rump I need to ride. Stubborn, obstinate man! Why can't he just ask his friends for help when he needs it?_

"If he manages to keep the juice down, have him recheck his blood glucose in a few hours," Amie advised. "If it's back within normal range and he's still keeping down fluids, you can give him something light to eat. Otherwise, I'd be more comfortable taking him in to the ER to administer fluids and get checked out." She paused, hand on the porch screen door. "If you need me before then, I'll be around. I still need to finish cleaning up the mare and I've got one more horse to exercise." She kicked at the floorboards, rumpling the throw rug, and then absently straightened it. "Damn Daddy anyway for not taking that behemoth with him! His hunting horse hates me." With a cheerful wave, she went outside and left Alex alone with her thoughts.

"Better get a shower and put some decent clothes on," she decided and went out to her car. Occasionally, a case Alex was prosecuting would be removed to either Houston or Austin in order to ensure a fair trial. She kept a small valise with fresh clothing and other necessities in the trunk of her car for such occasions. She grabbed the little suitcase and took it upstairs to Kathy's room. Before getting in the shower, she checked on Walker again; he was sleeping soundly, curled on his side with one hand entwined in Seminole's thick fur. The dog looked at her curiously as she peered in but didn't bark or move.

She took her time in the shower, allowing the strong hot spray to sluice the tension and worry from her body. The thick soft towel she'd snagged from the linen closet was large enough to wrap twice around her body. Alex finished drying off in Kathy's room and then borrowed the girl's hair dryer in order to style her hair. A few minutes later, she decided she was decently presentable and went back downstairs searching for something to occupy her time.

Her attention was drawn to the thin layer of dust accumulating on the surfaces of furniture and other décor. Walker's housekeeping skills weren't as bad as some bachelors she'd known but he really didn't have much time to attend to the small details which made a home both tidy and cozy. Some digging in a closet beneath the stairs produced mop and bucket, broom and dust pan, dust rags, and a small tin of furniture wax. Tying her hair away from her face with one of Walker's bandanas, she rolled up her sleeves and went to work.

By midmorning, Alex had the living room and dining room in order. A coat of polish had brought out the rich highlights in the antique Mission oak furniture and the floors had been swept free of dust and debris. She'd shaken out the braided rag rugs and laundered those which weren't too old to be tossed in the washer. The clouds hung low on the horizon when she brought the last load of laundry in off the line. A chill wind, carrying with it a hint of moisture, cut through her sweater. Something cold and crystalline landed on her lashes. Alex tilted her head skyward and smiled in wonder as one snowflake after another drifted down. "It's going to stick," she murmured.

Alex poured a small glass of apple juice from the pitcher she'd stored in the refrigerator and carried it upstairs. Walker was still in the same position in which she'd seen him last, head turned toward the window and hand still entwined in the husky's thick fur. She set the glass on the night stand, sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, and gently stroked his cheek. "It's snowing, sweetheart," she whispered.

"I know," Walker answered quietly, his voice slightly slurred by the sedative effect of the Reglan. "I've been watching it fall."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," he admitted simply. "Headache's backed off a bit."

"You still have the fever," she said as she caressed his forehead. "Think you could handle some juice?"

Walker considered the idea carefully, feeling out his body's reaction to the offer. The thought of food or drink produced a sense of unease but no direct nausea. He nodded slowly. "I'll try." Walker took a cautious sip; his stomach rolled but what he'd consumed stayed where it belonged. He managed nearly a quarter of the glass before his system warned him he'd had enough. Handing the glass back to Alex, he lay back on the pillows with a relieved sigh. "What have you been up to?" he asked as he brushed a smudge from Alex's cheek.

"Cleaning house," she responded, snuggling in next to him. "Don't you ever dust?"

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "Not if I can help it."

They lay there watching the snowflakes dancing past the window. "You should get a tree and decorate for the holidays," Alex murmured.

The concept pleased as much as it surprised him. "I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose I should." He tried remembering the last time he had done any decorating of the ranch for the holidays and couldn't. Generally he either spent the time down at CD's --- _And he certainly decorates enough for _all_ of us_, Walker reflected wryly --- or worked extra shifts since the other Rangers had families and Walker was single. _I can't do that this year_, he realized as the reality of his situation truly sank in for the first time since he'd taken Kathy in as his ward, _because _I've_ got a family now._

"You should make the effort for Kathy's sake," Alex said, echoing his own thoughts. "I doubt that child has ever had a proper Christmas celebration."

"She was never a child. She never had that chance." Walker's voice conveyed pain and regret.

Alex never had been able to get him to talk much about what had happened to him up in the Sangre de Cristos of New Mexico. She interpreted his mentioning of the events as an opportunity to allow him to confide in her. "You've taken on a lot of responsibility." Alex, not wishing to upset him or cause him to withdraw, refrained from mentioning she still wasn't sure he had any business being the girl's guardian. She patted his arm soothingly.

"I didn't have any other choice, given the circumstances."

"You've said that before. What happened up there?"

He sighed and captured Alex's hand in his. "I don't remember much about the time I spent in New Mexico. The first time I saw her, she'd been sitting vigil over me for quite a while. I guess I was pretty badly off." Walker grinned sheepishly. "I thought she was you at first. She'd fallen asleep with her head on my chest and I startled her when I woke up. I knew she was young but I had no idea she was a minor until we found the pick-up. I was too incapacitated to drive and Kathy admitted she hadn't learned yet because she wasn't old enough. Fifteen seasons, she told me."

"Kathy will be fifteen _this_ Christmas," Alex corrected him. "Amie located her birth certificate and sent it to my office. I'd been meaning to give it to you."

He nodded and asked hopefully, "Did she come across any living relatives?"

Alex shook her head, her blue eyes filled with compassion. "What happened next?" she prompted softly.

Walker's eyes were following the snow outside, his face falling into sorrowful lines. It was a while before he answered her. "By then, the felons had already poisoned the rest of her family and destroyed her home." He pounded the blankets with his fist. "I brought that trouble to her door! She was living alone but she was getting by fine on her own. Now…." He shrugged helplessly. "She cries, Alex. She cries a lot. She thinks I don't hear, but I do and when I try to help, she puts that adult mask back in place and I can't get anywhere with her. Alex, what am I going to do?"

"Oh, Walker," Alex sighed, squeezing his hand. "Just love her. She won't break if you hug her or hold her once in a while. Stop pushing for emancipation; it's not what she wants at all. She thinks you don't care for her."

"She…she does?" asked Walker, stung. "That isn't the case. I _do_ care about her."

"Tell _her_," Alex advised. "The two of you need to sit down and talk this out."

"I'll talk to her when she comes back this evening," Walker said, stifling a yawn. "Right now, I think I'd like to go back to sleep."

She gave him a hug and burrowed into the blankets beside him. "I think I'll join you; it's been a long day already."

Walker awakened several hours later. The storm had strengthened and the room was in darkness save for the warm welcoming glow from the reading lamp on his night stand. Alex, huddled under an extra quilt, sat beside him scanning a case folder. Similar folders were scattered across the bed.

"What are you working on?" He kept his voice low as he didn't wish to startle her. Besides, it hurt to speak. Walker spent a moment damning his own weakness and feeling sorry for himself. _I never used to get sick, not like this. I've never missed so many days of work before._

Alex dropped the folder she'd been reading and papers scattered all over the bed. "It's the Battaglia case. I start prosecuting on Monday and I want to make certain I have everything in order. He simply can't be allowed to get away with what he did!"

"That's the capital murder case, isn't it?"

Her expression changed into a moue of distaste. "That's the one. It's a big deal; the state doesn't press capital murder charges often."

He nodded. "I remember it. He was kidnapping teen aged girls, forcing them into prostitution, and then killing them."

"Walker, I don't want to mess this up!"

"You won't. You're the best Tarrant County has. You'll do your usual good work and he'll go away for a long time."

In one of her mercurial shifts of mood, she gathered the folders up and stuffed them back into her briefcase. "You know what? It's the holidays and I don't want to think about this right now. I'm going to go downstairs and make us some lunch. You feel like eating anything?"

His stomach still rolled uneasily at the mere mention of food. Walker wasn't hungry but understood if he didn't eat something he would end up in the hospital again. He shook his head. "No, but fix something anyway."

She patted him on the head sympathetically. "Why don't you take a shower and then come downstairs? I could make you comfortable on the couch."

"I'd like that."

When he had made his way safely to the bathroom, Alex made the bed and laid a change of clothes out for him across the chest at its foot. Leaving Walker under Seminole's watchful eye, she went back downstairs. By the time Walker joined her, Alex had everything ready. A fire of large pine logs crackled merrily in the fireplace and took the edge off the chill in the living room. The walk downstairs had worn him out and he felt light headed. Walker sank onto the couch and pulled the quilts up around him. The flickering fire light produced soothing images behind his closed eyes and Walker found himself nodding off.

"Hey, Cowboy," Alex's soft voice drew him out of sleep as she placed a hand on his forehead. "You haven't been asleep long," she answered his unasked question. "How are you doing?"

He grimaced, hating himself for admitting the need. "Time for another Reglan."

"I brought one for you." Alex hesitated, uncertain how to broach the next subject. "Amie said you need to check your blood sugar again…" She held the bulky device in her hand and began preparing it, but Walker snatched it from her.

"Alex," he said reprovingly, "I can manage it myself." In a quieter, less edgy voice he explained. "I've been doing it for a while now, probably always will. The pathogen really messed things up; that's what it was designed to do."

She sat down beside him, her eyes warm with sympathy. "I didn't know. None of us did."

"I wanted it that way. I can take care of myself. I don't need you, Trivette, and CD hovering over me like I'm gonna break apart."

"Of all the pig-headed, egotistical…" She trailed off, choked speechless by her anger and exasperation. When she could speak again, she tried to tell him her feelings. "You behave so often as though you're invincible and nothing can take you down that you believe it yourself. Your friends have come to think of you in that way too." Alex's voice dropped. Guilt ridden, she lowered her head. "But you're not, Walker, and we almost lost you. We don't want that to happen again."

"It wasn't your fault, Alex," Walker said. "I was stupid. I can't promise I won't ever be stupid again, but I _am_ trying to be more careful."

"Does it hurt?" she asked curiously as Walker pricked his finger and waited for the test results. A second fat red droplet formed on the tip of his index finger; he absently stuck it in his mouth and sucked at it.

"What, the needle stick? No," he assured her, "you get used to it after a while. See, it's not even bleeding any more." He held it up for her to look at.

"There," Alex said, drawing the finger to her lips in a playful kiss, "all better?"

A fond smile lit his eyes. "Much, now that you've taken care of it."

"What's your blood sugar?" she asked, not allowing him to distract her further.

"67," he responded gloomily. _Not near good enough. _He tried to look better than he felt and said hopefully, "That's better than it was."

"Try eating something," she countered firmly. "I made you some broth and toast."

It didn't sound good to him at all; in fact, the last thing Walker wanted to do was eat something. _She'll worry if I don't and she just might get worried enough to drag me back to the ER._ He cautiously sampled the broth and then took a small bite of the toast. It wasn't as bad as he expected. _The Reglan must finally be doing its job._ "This is good. I think I'm actually hungry."

She blushed with pleasure. "I made it myself from scratch. I'm glad you like it. If you can keep that down, you'll be on the mend in no time."

"I hope so. Alex, I'm so tired of being like this!" he burst out. "This isn't me, this isn't what people expect of me!"

Alex didn't know how to respond. She could understand his frustration and need to get back to work. The man who had given the orders to kill Kathy's family --- the man directly responsible for the pathogens in the water which had nearly killed Walker --- was still at large. She knew he wouldn't feel he'd done right by Kathy until that man was in custody. She opted to say nothing and instead simply held him. "It'll be all right, Walker," she whispered to him as the tension eased. "Just give it time." His eyes were closing again in spite of his best efforts to remain awake. "Rest," she soothed him, stroking his head as he nestled in her lap.

Perhaps half an hour later, Walker roused to find her no longer sitting with him. The fire burned low but the wood pile on the hearth had been replenished. He could hear the wind blowing around the corners of the house. "Alex?"

"Right here," she answered. She was sitting in the old leather lounge chair with a pile of crocheting in her lap. The clicking of the knitting needles made a pleasant homey sound which reminded Walker of his mother. "I checked on the horses when I brought more wood in for the fire," she informed him. "Amigo brought the herd down from the far pasture. They're in the paddock and I left the old barn open for them. The rest are snug in their stalls." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That mustang stallion of Kathy's and his mare refused to come in. They're sheltered under the willows down by the creek."

"Doesn't surprise me. They'll be all right, he knows how to take care of his mare. How about Amie? She gonna be warm enough out there?"

"I took care of it," Alex told him. "I helped her hook the trailer to the power outlet in the barn so she can run the heater. She's tucked up in there studying for re-certification. It's something that paramedics have to do every so often."

"How'd she make out with that hunter of Bob's? He's an ornery cuss."

"I would suppose Amie managed to get him exercised since the horse is back in his travel trailer but she's pretty peeved with him right now." She sighed. "I don't understand why Hendricks didn't just take the animal with him."

Walker grinned. "Because CD flat-out refused to go hunting on horseback. I offered him Amigo, but he said he'd sooner ride a jackass to Mexico than trust his hide to a stallion."

He frowned, peering at the clock above the mantel. "It's getting late. How much snow has fallen?"

"No more than a few inches. David told me he'd have them back here no later than nine and it's only eight thirty. It isn't time to call out the cavalry yet," she teased.

"Auguston's from Florida and he hasn't been here long enough to learn how to drive in the snow," Walker fretted. "Maybe I'd better place a call to DPS and have a couple of our friends check on 'em."

"Nonsense," scoffed Alex, moving the phone out of his reach. "Trivettte's with them and he _does_ know how to drive in icy weather. They'll be fine. Here." She handed him a stack of law enforcement journals. "Why don't you catch up on your reading? It'll take your mind off things." She rose and walked over to the old phonograph player. "I'm going to put some music on."

Walker picked up the first of the journals, flipped through to an article about tracking techniques, and tried to concentrate on the article's content. He heard her going through his record collection and then the sound of vinyl being slipped from its jacket. Moments later the opening chords of Handel's _Messiah_ played and Alex returned to her knitting. Neither, however, could quite forget about the weather. The easy, companionable atmosphere between them had been destroyed. Intentional or not, both of them were now listening tensely for the sound of an approaching vehicle.

The sound of the front door opening startled them both and they jumped guiltily. Kathy wheeled herself into the living room. "I'm not intruding on anything, am I?" she asked softly.

"Not at all," Alex responded, setting aside her knitting. "Why don't you tell Walker about your day? I'm going to the kitchen to fix us all some hot chocolate."

Walker set aside the journal he'd been reading and looked up at his ward. A soft dusting of snow sparkled in her hair as it melted and her cheeks rosy from exposure to the cold. Her eyes shone and a smile curved her lips. He couldn't ever recall seeing Kathy this animated since they'd returned to Texas. For once, she looked like what she was: an adolescent girl returning from an exciting trip into the city. "Did you have a good time?" he asked. "I didn't hear a vehicle pull up…"

"I asked Da --- er, Ranger Auguston to drop me off at the base of the driveway," she explained. A defiant edge crept into her voice. "I wanted to enjoy the snow. It's so quiet and peaceful out there with everything all covered in a blanket of white."

He sensed behind her defensiveness a need to do something for herself, even something so small as navigating the short way up the driveway. The scolding she expected never materialized. "You must be cold," he said. Remembering what Alex had said to him, he caught her hand and gently squeezed. "Come sit with me."

Her guardian's hand felt dry and too warm in hers. She transferred herself from the wheelchair and curled up beside him. "You have a fever."

"I'm feeling better," Walker assured her.

Kathy stiffened; Walker usually wasn't demonstrative with her and tended to pull away or withdraw into formality when she tried expressing affection for him. When she realized he wasn't going to do that this time, she relaxed. "I worry about you," she said and hugged him fiercely.

"I'll be all right in a couple of days." He held her, allowing her to feel for herself that he was still with her and nothing had happened to him. "Tell me about your day."

"Well, we looked at a few places and then Ranger Auguston and Bree said they were starving so Trivette took us down to CD's. Ranger Trivette and Mabel got into a big fight because she refused to get him his milk and cookies, said his back wasn't broke and neither were his feet so he could get them himself. You know CD usually caves in sooner or later but Mabel didn't. He ended up getting them himself."

"Sounds about right," said Walker, smiling. "Not even CD can win an argument against Mabel."

Did Auguston find a new place for his family?"

She managed a small giggle. "He did, finally, but not before Ranger Trivette dragged us through all the worst parts of the metroplex in search of a 'sure deal'. Someone tried to take the hub caps off the Pathfinder while we were in Oak Cliff. After that, Mari insisted we use a map and stick to neighborhoods in the outer beltway."

"Smart idea," Walker said wryly. _Gonna have to have a talk with Trivette about taking them into neighborhoods like that. If one of our informants had spotted them, there'd have been trouble._ "They coming back tonight?"

Kathy shook her head. "No, they're staying at a hotel tonight. I think Mari wants to spend the evening cleaning Ranger Auguston's old place so that they can begin moving as soon as possible." Her nose crinkled. "I feel sorry for him. She was listing all sorts of things he'd have to do or get rid of and the poor guy just groaned and slunk lower in his seat."

"I expect he'll get used to it; I did," said Walker and he couldn't resist teasing Kathy just a bit. "Between you and Alex, I didn't have much choice!"

"_Walker._" She eyed him reproachfully and then continued recounting the day's events. "We went to the Grapevine Mills Mall afterward so that Mari could get Bree some school clothes and do some Christmas shopping. Rangers Trivette and Auguston were really excited about a movie showing in the theaters called _Toy Story_. They insisted we go see it, said something about it being the first movie ever rendered completely with computer graphics."

"Leave it to Trivette to know about those things."

"It ended up being a pretty good movie," Kathy admitted. "I thought it was going to be one of those silly kid movies but it had a decent plot. You might have liked it; the main character was a cowboy doll named Woody. The new theaters have stadium seating."

"You didn't climb all those stairs?" he asked sharply. She wasn't supposed to use her crutches unless it was absolutely necessary and long flights of stairs, like riding, were off limits.

"Ranger Trivette stored the wheelchair away at the foot of the stairs and Ranger Auguston carried me up to our seats. He was really careful, Walker, and didn't jostle me once." Kathy sighed in contentment. Her guardian's unexpected attentiveness made her feel more happy and secure than she had been in months.

A tender expression on his face, Walker stroked her cheek. Kathy's eyes were half closed and the shadows from the firelight gave her face a dreaming quality. He thought that she had gone to sleep until she spoke again. "The best part was the ride home," she murmured. "Ranger Trivette drove us through Highland Park. All of the big houses had been decorated for the holidays. There were families walking around looking at them and people singing carols. I liked the carriages," she added wistfully. "They were being pulled by Percherons or Clydesdales and the horses all had bells on their harnesses."

"Tell you what, honey; I'll take a few days off and you and I will go out, just the two of us, to find a Christmas tree. Afterward, I'll take you on a carriage ride." Walker felt satisfied with his proposal; this, at least, was something he could do to make his young ward a bit happier.

"That sounds like fun," said Alex, coming in with a tray of steaming mugs. "Walker hasn't even taken _me_ on a carriage ride yet." She handed one of the mugs to Kathy, the other to Walker. She set two plates on the coffee table, one of which contained cookies and the other buttered toast.

"It's got a peppermint stick in it!" Kathy exclaimed in delight.

"That's the way my mother used to make it for me," Alex responded. "I thought you might like it.

Kathy took a sip of her chocolate, savoring its warmth and rich flavor. "We should bring Ms. Cahill along too," she suggested. "That is," she added shyly, "if she'd like to go with us."

Walker looked up from his broth and toast. He flashed Alex a mischievous smile. "Well, Ms. Cahill?"

"I do have that big case to prosecute on Monday…" Her eyes were serious but her mouth twitched with suppressed laughter; she was teasing him.

"_Alex_." Walker used the same exasperated tone his ward had directed at him earlier. "Just say yes or no."

"I'd love to," she responded, giving in, "_if_ you're feeling completely up to it."

"I won't let him if he's not," Kathy piped up.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't up to me at all?" Walker complained, feeling put upon.

"It isn't, really," Alex told him firmly. "We're going to make sure you don't go anywhere until you're feeling better."

"I'm _fine_," he griped but his heart wasn't in the protest. He knew they were right but he enjoyed baiting them too much to give in right away. "What are you doing now, Alex?"

An impish smile lit her face as she pulled a tin of popcorn kernels out of her pocket. She poured them with a little oil into a cast iron contraption which she began shaking over the fire. "Popcorn, Cordell."

"Alex." Walker sounded mildly annoyed. "That's an antique."

"My grandmother always said antiques were meant to be used," she responded tartly.

Kathy poked her guardian lightly in the side. "Nothing hurts cast iron, Walker, and popcorn is fun."

"I hadn't known what it was for," Walker admitted with grudging admiration. As the first kernels began to pop, filling the living room with a delicious scent, he smiled. The presence of the woman and child gave him a feeling of completion he hadn't known in a while. The ranch had been missing that domestic touch for some time now and he hadn't known what a hole it had left in his life…until now. _Cozy. I could get used to this --- to having a family_.

"I almost forgot," Kathy was saying as she reached into the pocket on the back of her wheelchair, "I picked up something for you, Walker, while we were out." She withdrew a slender leather bound volume with gilded pages. "Rangers Trivette and Auguston told me you like history and that you collect information about Hays Cooper. They seemed to think you'd want this."

Walker took the book from her hands; the embossed title read _Hays Cooper: from Bounty Hunter to Texas Ranger_ and was written by Walter Prescott-Webb. He'd been wanting this one for some time now but hadn't gotten around to purchasing it. Usually, he had to travel to Waco and visit the Ranger Museum and Hall of Fame to read Hays Coopers' diaries out of the archives; the museum had been slow to publish them because of conflicts regarding authentication. Some of the accounts apparently didn't match up with others. "Where did you find it?" he asked.

"A small book store down in Deep Ellum," Kathy replied. "The sign outside claims the proprietor deals in 'used, rare, and non-existent books' and he looks like a wizened old lawn gnome. When I told him what I was looking for, he disappeared into the back for a bit and then came to the counter with it."

She wanted to ask him something else, Walker could tell, but apparently didn't dare. "What is it, Kathy?" he asked.

"Would you…." She hesitated, afraid her request would sound childish or that she'd somehow tax his diminished strength. "Would you read to us?" she finished shyly.

Alex brought the popcorn over and curled up on the floor beside Walker. "Go ahead, Cowboy," she said. "You've been talking about getting that book for almost a year. I'd like to hear some of it."

"Just one chapter," he told them both and began reading aloud. He found the manner in which they paid attention gratifying and, forgetting his restriction, would have kept reading if Alex hadn't gently reached up and placed her hand on his.

"She's asleep, Walker."

He looked down at his ward, curled on her side with her head against his shoulder. A faint smile still crossed her face. "She had a long day. I'll carry her up to bed."

"Are you feeling up to doing that?"

Walker shrugged, carefully rearranged his sleeping ward, and then scooped her up into his arms. "She's tall but she doesn't weigh much. You coming?" His eyes held a hint of wickedness. "I intend to finish what we started."

"I'd very much like that," Alex responded and, banking the fire, she followed him upstairs.


End file.
